USS Exeter (NCC-1672)
| image = uSS Exeter over Omega IV.jpg | class = | registry = NCC-1672 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | commander = Mendez, Tracey, Newman, Andreoni | launched = reference stardate 1/9003 | status = succeeded in name by | altimage = constitution class side.jpg }} The USS Exeter (NCC-1672) was a 23rd century Federation starship, a heavy cruiser in service to Starfleet. ( ) Service history and disposition Early service The Exeter, with an assigned registry number of NCC-1706, was one of the initial batch of Constitution-class starships that were ordered for Starfleet appropriation on stardate 0965. ( ) She was built to Mk I specifications and was launched on reference stardate 1/9003, entering service with a new registry number, NCC-1672. ( ) The Exeter was docked at Earth Spacedock undergoing replenishment in 2250, whilst the was undergoing her first major refit. ( ) In 2259 the Exeter, under the command of Captain Brittany Mendez, made first contact with the Chyrellkans. ( }}) The Exeter was later refit to Mk III ( ) specifications around stardate 2/0307. ( ) 2260s thumb|[[Captain Ronald Tracey in 2268.]] At some point in the early 2260s, the Exeter was largely responsible in putting an end to Klingon harassment of Federation shipping along the Federation-Klingon border. ( ) Ensign Kevin Riley was assigned to the Exeter as a navigator in 2262, following his graduation from Starfleet Academy. He remained aboard until 2265, when he transferred to the . ( ) In 2265 the Exeter, now commanded by Captain Ronald Tracey, was sent to relieve the Enterprise of their patrol of the Klingon border. ( }}) The Exeter was one of several starships undergoing repairs at Starbase 11 in 2267, when the Enterprise arrived for her own repairs. ( ) Later that year, the Exeter was assigned to a sector near the Romulan Neutral Zone. Following rumors of a build-up of a Romulan invasion of the Federation and the supposed disappearance of the Enterprise, Admiral Jake Iota assigned the Exeter to a task force (including the , , and six scout ships) that were to proceed to the Neutral Zone to investigate, under the joint command of Iota and Captain Mikel Garson of the Potemkin. ( ) Just a few months later, Admiral Withrow recalled the Exeter to support the during the Kenisian-Maabas situation. But the Exeter was in fact still three weeks from Enterprise s position, and could not make it to the disputed region in time. ( ) In 2268, the Exeter visited the planet Omega IV on a survey mission. Captain Tracey led a landing party to the surface and discovered two groups of people, the Yangs and the Kohms, at war with each other. Tracey remained on the surface to talk to the Kohms while the rest of the landing party returned to the Exeter, the crew soon fell to a mysterious disease. Tracey survived on the surface, and believed that Omega IV was a fountain of youth and good health. His illusions were shattered, however, when the USS Enterprise responded to the distress call, and eventually arrested Tracey for violating the Prime Directive. ( ; }}) Following the incident on Omega IV, the Enterprise recovered the abandoned Exeter and towed her to the nearest starbase where she was decontaminated, recrewed and eventually returned to active service. Captain Douglas Newman was also appointed as the ships new commanding officer. ( ; ) :According to , the ''Exeter was scrapped soon after her recovery, on stardate 2/1012.'' Shortly afterwards, the Exeter was assigned to participate in war games alongside the Farragut and the Enterprise near Izell, in order to test the new warp-powered shield technology that had been installed aboard the Enterprise. ( ) The following year, the Exeter was assigned to transport two warp nacelles that were originally destined for the , to the Enterprise, while she was undergoing extensive repairs in orbit of Talin IV. ( }}) 2270s In 2270 the Exeter was assigned a month-long protection duty of the planet Gateway. The Exeter s crew were informed that they were guarding an important archaeological site. They were eventually relieved by the . ( ) Shortly after the Exeter, now under the command of Captain Andreoni, assisted the Enterprise, the and the in keeping an experimental transwarp drive from falling into enemy hands. ( ) In 2273 the Exeter was operating in sector 001 when she was reassigned, along with the USS Potemkin, to deal with the Albasynnia affair. Rear Admiral Kirk had advised Admiral Heihachiro Nogura against sending both starships on the grounds that it would leave the sector largely undefended. Nogura overruled him, but Kirk was later proved correct when the V'ger cloud entity moved towards Earth. ( ) By the mid-2270s the Exeter had either been decommissioned or lost and replaced by a new starship [[USS Exeter (NCC-1712)|bearing the name Exeter]]. ( ) Crew manifest * commanding officer: ** Captain Brittany Mendez (c.2259) ** Captain Ronald Tracey (c.2265-2268) ** Captain Douglas Newman (c.2268) ** Captain Andreoni (c.2270) * chief medical officer: Commander Carter (c.2268) * navigator: Ensign Kevin Riley (2262-2265) Appendices Background The Exeter first appeared in the episode "The Omega Glory", in the second season of TOS. The appearance of onscreen with Exeter was the second of three times that Enterprise ever appeared simultaneously with another vessel of the (in the original, non-remastered, Star Trek releases). In non-canon, Exeter was first given a registry number, NCC-1706, in Franz Joseph's Star Fleet Technical Manual. When was released, they used the registry NCC-1672, based on a system assigning known starship names with a registry list seen in episode "Court Martial". This assertion was made by Star Trek fan (and future FX modeler) Greg Jein, and published in fan magazines. When the Star Trek Encyclopedia was published, over a decade later, editors Michael and Denise Okuda used Jein's Exeter registry. Jein's registry list, with some modifications by Okuda, is also being honored by official productions, such as the remastered TOS. To date, the NCC-1706 registry has not been used in any more licensed publications, but is popular in fan fiction. Under Michael Okuda's direction, the NCC-1672 became the official "canon" registry in 2007 with the broadcast of the remastered version of "The Omega Glory" Connections External link * category:federation starships category:constitution class starships category:achernar class starships category:23rd century Federation starships